Another New Face
by NiNikoru
Summary: Just kicked out of his home, Cliff has no idea where to go. Until one day, leaving a run down hotel after yet another failed job interview, a brochure catches his eye.
1. And So It Begins

**A/N: I decided to make a change in the usual Claire/Jack how they got here, how them came to be, etc. story and instead tell the story of how Cliff came to the town. I used the very little knowledge I have from his heart events, the one where he falls in town square, at church, when he gets the job at the winery, and when/if he leaves. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hi.

My name is Cliff, and I'm greatly confused. It feels like it was just yesterday when my mom kicked me out of their house, even though it was a month. Her words still stung. _Worthless piece of crap! Can't even form a complete sentence! Go find someone else to mooch off of!_

The weeks that followed were long and hard. I moved from place to place in the area, constantly writing letters to my mom, begging for her to bring me back, exaggerating the few interviews I got in hopes of earning her respect that she never had for me. But no such reply. I often wrote it off, saying that it was because of my constant moves, but I knew it wasn't the case. I would never be with her and my sister again, and it made me depressed. Why, I never knew. She'd never clearly liked me, never even faked it. And that should've made me stronger, made me learn how to fend for myself. And yet, it just made me worse.

Saying that I was shy was an understatement. Although what my mom had said about me was true, the words still hurt. Everytime I spoke, at least one word was a stutter, and I was and still am constantly ridiculed for it. For years I'd wish that my mom invested into it, as she was successful in life, so she had plenty of money. But I was that one bump in the road for her, the one reason their lives weren't perfect. I wasn't outgoing like them, I wasn't constantly meeting new people and experiencing new things. I was useless Cliff, an underachiever who never did well in school and was subjected to torment by all. And then my younger sister was there being everything my mom wanted me to be. She made up for the income that my father, who left us when I was 6 and my sister 4, didn't supply us.

It seemed like every hotel I went to had heard about me, and the same for the companies looking for employees. It didn't help I had no mode of transportation, and so everywhere I went, I walked. I was never able to go far, only two or three miles per day. And so now, here I am, in my room at the Kimberly Hotel just 10 miles away from where my supposed family lives, packing up my limited belongings in a small, beaten up duffle bag. I hear a brisk knocking at the door, and open the door to see a grumpy-looking maid.

"Sir," she begins, giving me a nasty look, "it's time to go."

"B-b-but..." I start, then stop after looking at her again. I glance around the room and pick up the photograph that I hadn't yet packed yet, and put it into my bag. I was only able to stay two nights because of my limited Gold. Off to another crappy hotel and another failed interview. This time around it was at a supermarket where I would be bagging and ringing up groceries. My awful social skills led that interview down the drain. As I begin walking down the run down hall, I pass a stand that has all those touristy attractions, which I usually ignore. But today for some reason, a brochure caught my eye. _Mineral Town! _the title bore, and underneath saying, _Where all are welcome._

Mineral Town. Hmm. Something about it was so appealing. But it wasn't likely that a guy like me -

My thoughts are cut off as I see the pamphlet answered a question that I was doubting had a positive answer.

_Just take the boat from Ogdenville...Zack will be glad to help you find your way! Only 5G for the ferry ride._

But wait...Ogdenville was only...**half a mile away! **But where would I stay?

_Our local Inn, which offers comfortable quarters and yummy foods, will be glad to offer you one free night to see how you like it._

...

...

Mineral Town, **here I come!**

* * *

And so, it begins.


	2. On The House

As walked - no, ran - over to Ogdenville Dock, my duffle felt weightless in my hand. _This could be it, this could be it! _ran through my mind repeatedly as the dock neared in my sight. For a minute I nearly forgot that I was a worthless loser, but that thought reappeared in my head as I slowed to catch my breath.

I was tempted to turn around and find some where else to go, but I shoved that thought aside and finally did something outside of my comfort zone. I walked the ten feet to the dock and found someone waiting on the dock leading up to the ferry. I looked at him and said boldly, "Is this the ferry to Mineral Town?" I grin and fight the urge to jump up and down as I'd just done something I'd never done before. Speak normally.

He grinned at me, and he must have thought that my grin was for him. Ehh, let him think what he wants to think. "Sure is, bud." He had a deep voice to match his tall stature and muscular body. "Name's Zack. I run the ferry each week and on the side, I take shipments from the villagers in Mineral Town." He held out his hand, and I shook it.

"A-a-ah, I'm Cliff." So much for speaking normally.

He nodded at me as he took my ticket, and I got on the ferry. Five minutes later, Zack's voice came over an intercom as I see the ferry's door to the dock shut. "Alrighty folks, we'll be over in Mineral Town in about half an hour, but for the meantime, please enjoy the ride!"

I settle down on my seat and look around. The majority of the "passengers" were luggage, and there were about two other people besides me. They were obviously a couple. They, too, were looking around, and saw me. I waved, and they waved back, a genuine smile plastered on their faces.

The man speaks. "Hello! Are you new to Mineral Town? We've never seen you before."

His wife chuckles. "Oh Harold, of course he's new, or he's a tourist. Why else would he be on this boat?"

I honestly don't know how to reply, but I try anyways. "A-are you guys tourists?"

The couple look at each other, and I wonder if I've crossed a line. "I suppose you could say that..." the man, Harold, starts, as he stares into space.

His wife looks at my baffled and confused expression, and finishes where her husband left off. "We were, and we still are, but we visit for one week of each season, so all the townspeople know us. So now we don't consider us tourists; we're kind of like parents visiting their child who's moved away more than a tourist. Oh, by the way, I'm Jane, and this is my husband Harold."

Ah. Okay. Well, introductions are key, so...

"Ni-i-ce to meet you. I'm Cliff."

* * *

Zack was right; it was about half an hour before we got there. I was kind of happy; I got to mull over some thoughts I had in my head. I only had a few gold left, and if this town wasn't right for me, or if I couldn't get a job, I would have to plead to my mother to bring me back. Or maybe by the time I get home my sister will have a house of her own.

These thoughts were still racing in my head when Zack announced that we'd arrived. We landed on a beach covered in snow, although it wasn't snowing. Spring would be here in a couple days and the snow was thin. I grabbed my duffle and glanced around. It seemed that there was no way out besides boardwalk leading to...well, somewhere. I see two houses, one that looked abandoned, and the other teeming with life as Zack pulled some packages towards the door, knocking on it. I see a Chinese looking man wearing a yellow thing and glaring at Zack as he holds the door open.

I see Zack leaving the wooden house and heading back to the boat. I run over and stop him before he goes inside again.

"Yes, Cliff, was it? What's up?"

I nod to clarify that my name is Cliff, and speak. "Uh, I was just wondering where the Inn was...?"

"Oh, I forgot! You're new here. We hardly get any visitors besides that nice elderly couple you saw. Anyways, you just go up the boardwalk, which leads you into town square. Just head north and take the first left you see. Keep going straight once you turn left and the first building you see on your right will be the Inn. Don't be shy, the people there are really nice."

I nod. "Th-hanks sir."

He grins in reply, and I head off, hoping not to get lost. _I wonder if the town is small..._

My question was soon answered. Zack's directions were spot on, and within three minutes of walking from one side of the town, I was able to see the other side, right near the Inn. I hesitated before the door, wondering if I should knock. I decided otherwise, and walked in.

Instantly, I was greated with a well lit room with several tables and a bar, a jolly red-headed fellow serving the few people - another redhead, although lighter in color, a blonde-brunette girl (both my age), and an older man with dark heair - at said bar. It seemed like he knew everyone and was able to keep a different conversation with each of the guests. I wondered where the sleeping quarters were, but my question was soon answered.

**"Hello!" **a redheaded girl about a year younger than I suddenly bursts near me, eyes locked on mine. Her tone lowered from her loud voice to an inside voice. "Welcome!" she said, with a warm smile, "I haven't seen you around. Are you new in town? Are you taking over that old farm? Are you a cousin of someone? Are you-"

**"ANN!" **

She turns toward the other redhead, serving the bar, who looks to be her father. She cringes. "What?!"

"Can't you see this young man is shy? Let em breathe! Don't bombard him with questions!" to me he says kindly, "What can I get you sir?"

"E-eh-eh..."

"See what you did Ann, you made him all flabbergasted!"

She turned red and sank her head into her shoulders a bit. "Sorry, Daddy."

"'s not me you should be 'pologizing to."

She turned to me. "I'm so sorry sir...I just like meeting new people...would you like a seat at the bar or at a table?"

"H-e-e-h...the b-bar please."

"Right this way," said she, all business like. "Take a seat wherever you like."

I nod at her, and she smiles kindly, and goes back to...well, whatever she was doing. Goddess, she was like a ninja.

"Sorry about that. That's my very friendly daughter, Ann, and I'm Doug."

"H-hi...I'm Cliff. I, uh, saw your ad in a brochure about a free night and meal here?"

"Ah, so you must be new here. Well that's terrific," he said with a smile, and for once out of all my voyages, I didn't feel uncomfortable. "we all sincerely welcome you to Mineral Town. We're all quite friendly here, and it's okay if you're shy. You'll do well with Gray and Mary, they're just like you. Now, what can I get you? We'll be glad to honor the ad."

"O-on the house?"

"Whatever you want, however much you want."

"I-I don't want to be a burden..."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all!"

I had to admit, the smells coming from that kitchen were breathtaking. Plus, I hadn't had a normal meal since I left home.

"S-so, I can order a full course meal, no trouble."

"Yessir!"

"You can call me Cliff. Uh...I'll have a salad, some fruit juice, and...mmm, some cheesecake, please."

He laughs a nice, big jolly laugh. "You've got a big appetite, doncha? I like you. Call me Doug."

I smile back at him, a real smile.

This could be something great.


	3. Churches and Steeples

_**A/N: I'm having trouble writing this story, urgh. Sorry if Gray is OOC, but I feel that he can do well at expressing himself on paper rather than verbally. We're moving next week and I've been busy but I've been trying to write a lot. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Doug's meal was amazing. I knew I would sleep well tonight. But before I headed to the upper level of the Inn, I decided to take a walk around the town. I highly doubted that I would get lost. If I could go from one side of the town to the other within 5 minutes, it was bound to be a small area. There weren't even any cars! Walking out of the Inn, I made a right, and I passed a building with grapes hanging. I paused and looked at it. I always thought the process of making wine was interesting, and I thought about it as a career. But I highly doubt this place was hiring. It looked like it was family owned; in fact, I doubted that there was any business in this town otherwise. I continued walking, and was met by grass, a path north, and a path south. Instinct made me chose the path north.

I walked upwards for a bit to soon be met by a large house, lights shining through the second story. Directly next to the house was another two story building, which had a quaint feeling, and a sign in front. _The Library_ it bore, with its hours posted below it. I made a mental note to check it out tomorrow, and all the other stores. I continued walking and saw two houses, small and single story. The first had no light on whatsoever, and the other had one window lit. _Wonder who lives there..._

Shortly after the two houses was a long building, with flowers lining the path leading to the door. I glanced at the sign posted in front of the building, and discovered that it was the supermarket. _Proudly family owned _said the sign, thus proving my hypothesis even further. Right next to said sign was a large tree that overlooked a bench, worn from use.

I could see the other side of the town by now, and saw that there were only two more buildings. I glanced at my watch. _9:45 _it read, and I determined to get back to the Inn by 10:00. I would explore the southern side of the town in the morning. In the meantime, I passed yet another large building, with lights blaring in the lower right side of the business. Its name? _The Clinic. _I was impressed by the lights being left on. The doctor must be very serious about his patients. _Or, _I reasoned, _lazy._

The last building I would pass for the night was surely the most breathtaking. It was a church, obviously, but to me it deemed more than that. Its beautiful stained glass shone brightly, even though the only light was given from the moon and the dull street lamps. The steeple rose high into the sky, and when I looked up at it in all it's looming glory, I felt like it was swaying in the breeze barely blowing. There was a certain aire that was just calling me. _Cliffff... _it sang out, drawing out my name, _Cliff..._

All of the sudden I snapped back into reality. I noticed my jaw was gaping, so I closed it and walked towards the entrance of the building. I tugged on the door, but it was locked. _Of course it's locked, you idiot. You seriously think that a church will be open at 10?_ I shake my head at my stupidity, and head back to the Inn. I tug on the door, praying it won't be locked. It isn't, and as I walk in, I bump into Doug.

"O-oh. I'm so sorry sir."

He smiled at me. "'ts fine. For future reference, we lock our doors at 10:00pm nightly, so be sure to be in by then."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, fine, don't worry about it. Now you'll be sleeping upstairs, and you'll have a room-mate, Gray. He was that shy fellow I was telling you about early? Just be sure not to wake him up, he has to get up early because of his grandfather, who's too hard on him."

Hmm. Maybe I could get along well with this Gray fellow. Lousy guardian, shyness, people having higher expectations...all sounds like me.

I nod at Doug as my thanks. "G'night, Doug."

"'Night, son."

_Son _I thought, as I began me ascent up the stairs. _I'd never heard those words from anyone, from my mom who could care less, or from my father who...well, who knows where he is? And yet, just now, I hear it from a stranger I just met a few hours ago! And even though I know that he doesn't mean that I'm his son, it still meant a lot. _All this made me feel better than I had in a long time.

By now I'd reached the top of the stairs, and I see two rooms, the first with no one in it, and the second with a strawberry blonde haired guy about my age. I gently open the door, taking Doug's advice of not disturbing. Once I get into the room, I see two other beds unoccupied. The first bed has a note on it.

_Cliff,_

_I'm Gray, your new room-mate. Welcome to town. This bed is Kai's, a friend of mine that comes only in the summer. The bed closest to the wall is yours. Try your best to be quiet._

_-Gray_

I put the note back on...Kai's bed and walk over to my own. My duffel is on top of a round table which is situated towards my bed. I pull out a tshirt and strip down to my boxers, tossing on my t-shirt thereafter. I notice a set of drawers next to my bed, and I place my few belongings in them, putting my picture of my mom and sister on top of the drawers. I hop into bed, and luckily, it doesn't squeak. Pulling the sheets out of their neatly made position, I notice that they smell new.

I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling and thinking. Shortly after, I feel my heavy eyelids start to close, as my body sinks into the comfortable mattress. My last thought that ran through my mind after the long tiring day was _I hope this works._


End file.
